kiss me my sweet
by IIII Winter Wolf IIII
Summary: This is nice short story of Percy and Annabeth living together in Rome after the war. After Annabeth has another break down Percy takes her on a extended holiday. Percy is going to try to make Annabeth laugh again and give her back her smile, o matter how long it takes and no matter what he has to do. Perhaps a lemon in the later chapters. T because of Trauma and pain
1. Runaway

**Chapter 1: Blocking a breakup**

 **Here you go people. I´ve been thinking about this short story for a while. I hope you enjoy it. I am reposting this story with changes (a lot less smut) and turning it into the beautiful adventure it could be.**

* * *

Percy & Annabeth #1

Percy Jackson pov.

I dropped down on the couch in the living room of my my in New Rome. Well Annabeth's and my flat to be precise. Yes, we were living together. She was of course the one who choose the location. I was all for taking flat next to the baths but Annabeth had as usually convinced me to share her opinion on the matter and I didn't want to stress her anymore.

After turning on the TV, I closed my eyes. I still had problems adapting to the normal world after Tartarus. Collage was great and I shared nearly every class with Annabeth but still….. I still had problems leaving all that behind. I really wanted Annabeth to be here with me but sadly Reyna had convinced her to design a few buildings so our evenings together were nearly cut in half. I also felt that it was too much strain for Annabeth. She needed more time to rest and recover. Troubled by my worries concerning my Wise girl I drifted of to an uneasy sleep.

I woke up when a warm body pressed itself against mine. My beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth Chase rested her head on my shoulder. I could feel her heart beating violently in her chest as I wrapped my arms around her fragile body. Her breath was coming in low pants, Tartarus was taking a heavier toll on Annabeth's mind and body than it did on mine. She had lost an unhealthy amount of weight and physical strength. So much in fact, that running up two flights of stairs made her heart beat as if she had just run a marathon.

Even though Apollo and Aphrodite had assured us that her condition wasn't permanent it hurt to see her in such a vulnerable state. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena should look vulnerable. The gray strands in her hair made her look even more frail. Her eyes were only slowly recovering their old sparkle. Her confidence had also taking a great beating. She constantly seemed to think I was going to break up to her, especially when other girls were around. It was obvious that Annabeth would be lost if I broke up with her. The siduation was so bad that Apollo felt the need go personally warn me that I was the only thing keeping her together and that if I left she would give up and fade away. She already was in danger of hurting herself as it was.

A few weeks ago Annabeth had had a breakdown when Piper and I had a simple conversation. She had seen us talking in front of the white house and run off. Of course I ran after her. In the end I had found the once fierce daughter of Athena sitting on the edge of the jetty, dangling her feet in the water. It didn't take long for me to realized that she was crying so I sat down next to her and hugged her tightly.

I knew she thought that she was useless and ugly. What she didn't seem to understand was that to me, she was more beautiful and adorable then ever. Of course I had often thought about having sex with Annabeth inches same way every teenage guy wanted his girlfriend. Hell I had had very perverted fantasies involving Annabeth since I was thirteen, maybe even earlier.

Even now I still wanted her but she just felt too vulnerable and fragile to make any steps in that direction. That was the reason why I followed the one condition my mother had set on letting me live together with Annabeth. We had to stay in separate bedrooms.

I pulled Annabeth on my lap and kissed her on the temple. "Hey Wise Girl." I greeted her softly. She looked at me with her sad, tired eyes and actually made an attempt to smile. With a painful jolt I realized that she was wearing makeup. No much, but enough to hide how pail her skin had gotten. "Your wearing makeup!" I exclaimed. It came a lot harsher than I meant it to and Annabeth burst into tears and started sobbing uncontrollably into my shoulder. She even tried to get-up but before she could I tightened my grip around her. These sorts of break downs weren't rare these days. We sat there at least for twenty minutes until she calmed down and just lay in my arms, her eyes staring into the distance.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to look pretty. I thought I should at least try to present some sort of competition to all the girls that keep on flirting with you." She whispered, barely audible. "I have to let you go Percy." I stared at her shocked. "I love you more than my life and I can't let you waist your time with me. You deserve someone happy and pretty." I was too shocked to answer her. Annabeth freed herself from my embrace with more strength than I would have thought possible, got to her feet and walked straight to the door of our flat. Feeling panic spreading through me I jumped to my feet and sprinted to the door easily reaching it before her.

I hastily grabbed the key, that was lying on a stool next to it. I turned it until I heard the lock clicked. Then I pulled the key out and stuffed it in my pocket and turned to meet Annabeth.

"I'm not letting you brake up with me." I informed her. She stopped in front of me. "Let me leave." She demanded weakly. I crossed my arms definitely.

I could tell that this had been coming up for a while. "Where will you go?" She didn't answer and stared down at her feet. "You were going to kill yourself." I noted. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Her shoulders slumped. "Why do you care? I can tell that you are only together with me because you feel sorry for me!"

A bubble of anger started to form in my chest. "You can tell?" I asked sarcastically. For the first time in months, defiance burned hot in eyes. "Ohh please Jackson. I can see the pitying looks. Before the giant war I only had to wear a tank top and you couldn't close your mouth. Now, I am obviously incapable of even making you blush, even when I've been throwing myself at you. I even asked Reyna to help me put some make up on to look pretty and all I get is rejection from you. I want you to kiss me like you used to but all I get is a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I'm sorry but that is not how you treat a friend, not the girl you love. Now, I still have enough pride to care if people pity me or not. I am no longer going to waist your time." She rambled on. I cut her off by holding up my hand. She looked at me with wide, shining eyes. "

"Hear me out please?" She looked at me blankly. "Annabeth, listen closely. I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you. You are the most beautiful girl in my world and I wouldn't switch you for Aphrodite herself. I haven't been making any advances because to me it looked like you weren't ready for it." I ignored her attempts to push me away and wrapped my arms around her thin torso and pulled her against me. She quickly gave up her attempts to free herself and rested her forehead on my chest. "You really do want me?" She asked into my shirt. "Yes."

Suddenly I knew what we had to do. Screw collage, my duty to a certain Wise Girl went above everything else. First I led Annabeth to the kitchen and made her a hot chocolate. Then sat her down on the living room couch. "Wait here." I ordered the blond and pushed the mug in her hand. She shrugged. "The door is locked. I'm going nowhere." She reminded me.

I stuck out my tongue at her and hurried into the bedroom and pulled our suite case out of the closet. Then started filling in with Annabeth's and my cloths. For once I didn't even feel awkward touching her undergarments. Five minutes later I pulled the suitcase into the living room . Annabeth looked at me puzzled. "Are you leaving?" I kept my face straight. "Yes." When her face fell I added.

"And I'm taking you with me." Annabeth face lit up a bit but then she sighed. "Percy, we can't. We have collage and everything." She reminded me. I gave her my best trouble maker grin. "Screw collage for now. Screw Olympus, screw Rome and screw all the rules. We need to get away from here." I insisted. She sighed but obviously didn't have the strength left to put up a fight and for once wasn't taking no for an answer. "How long are we staying away and where are we going." Annabeth asked, displaying her need to know everything. She couldn't stand spontaneous things. "No idea and I'll keep our destination as a surprise." She sighed. "If you say so."

I held out my hand which she took with out putting up any fight what so ever.

A few seconds later I was leading Annabeth out of the apartment building and down onto the streets of new Rome. I lifted to fingers to my lips and whistled as loud as I could. Moments later the familiar, black Pegasus landed in front of us. "Hey Boss. Still alive?" I chuckled and stroked the animals flank. "Yes, I need you to take us somewhere." He gave the suitcase an apprehensive look. "Only to the closest bus station." I assured the horse. "I'll buy you donuts when we are back." I added. "Okay boss. Make sure Ms Boss doesn't fall off."

* * *

 **Here you go people. You are awesome.**

 **Please leave a Review.**

 **Winter Wolf over and out.**


	2. Rings

**Percy & Annabeth #2**

 **Okay, I just went over this chapter. Anyway have fun with this chapter.**

* * *

Annabeth pov.

Percy sat me down in the seat of the Boing-777 and removed the blindfold from my eyes. He had made sure I had no idea were we were going. He had even asked the pilot not to give our destination away in his pre flight announcements. All I knew was that the turquoise credit card that Poseidon had given him was a miracle. We had been brought directly to the airplane and skipped the usual boarding and security check points.

I looked around as Percy sat down next to me. He made a brave face, even though I could see how pail he was. He still didn't like airplanes.

I took note of the first class compartment. "Don't even try to find out where we are going over the entertainment system. I made sure that they blocked your terminal." Percy warned me. I cracked a smile for his sake. Why he still bothered to hang around with me as beyond me. I only knew that I was grateful for every moment. "I love you Seaweed brain." I whispered. He grinned and kissed my on the cheek. I had hoped for a kiss on the lips but this was better than nothing.

I also had the suspicion that this was part of his plan. I sighed, he was so cute, especially when he became all bossy and caring. Why he still wanted to stay with me was not understandable. All I knew was that I would let him screw me if he ever wanted to. I would willingly become his private sex toy. Hell, I would jump him myself if I weren't so tired.

Truth be toldI had been exhausted for months, aways to tired to do anything that I was really passionate about or at least to tired to enjoy myself when I did them. I did what I needed to for collage and was satisfied with curling up in Percy's arms on the couch and watching TV in the evening. If I was honest I also wanted to sleep in one bed with him but I was afraid of being pushy so I didn't ask. Every time I woke up from a nightmare he was holding my hand so it wasn't to bad but still...

Before the airplane even started moving this laming exhaustion that had been dominating my life since the war took over and my eyelids became heavy. "Good night Seaweed brain." I whispered. His arm snaked itself around me and pulled me against his warm chest. Just as I fell asleep I vaguely noticed him pulling a blanket over me and kiss the top of my head.

Percy pov.

My stomach made an unpleasant lurch as the air plane left the ground and rose of into the night. Annabeth's small hands turned to fists and she held on to the front of my shirt. She looked peaceful in her dreams. I gently stroked her cheek as she slept ignoring my discomfort from the flying. In her sleep Annabeth mumbled something about not finding a Seaweed brain. I smiled to myself.

"Are you two married?" I looked around. In the center isle, one row in front of us sat a little girl with her parents. They shushed the girl. "I'm sorry. She watches to much Disney." The father apologized. I winked at him and turned my attention back to the little girl. "No, but I plan to ask her to marry me very soon." I informed her. She beamed at me. "That is so sweet." She squealed reminding me of the Aphrodite cabin. The mother also took notice of us and smiled. "You are good together. She looks tired." She commented.

I smiled at the beauty in my arms. "Yeah. It's been a very hard year for us." She nodded. "Well, good luck you two." I nodded. "Thanks." I closed my eyes and buried my face in Annabeth's hair breathing in her sent. I could smell the lemon shampoo in her hair, her scent made me feel at home. It was even enough to let my forget my fear of flying.

"Greetings son of Poseidon. I trust I'm not disturbing your slumber." I opened my eyes slightly annoyed. The person addressing me was again sitting in the center Isle but this time from the same row of seats I was sitting. My annoyance disappeared the moment I recognized the dark haired, gray eyed goddess. "Lady Athena?" I asked.

She nodded curtly. "I remember telling you that I didn't approve of your friendship with my daughter yet two years later you started a relationship with her." I nodded. "I did." She met my gaze with her intelligent gray eyes. "Hours ago my daughter tried to brake up with you and you didn't let her go." She pressed. I smiled. "Have you considered what would have happened if I didn't." She nodded. "Artemis would have stopped her from ending her life and I would have cursed you for abandoning her." She said although I could see the smallest hint of a smile on her proud face.

"Moments ago you suggested that you were methodically going to toss her an apple." She remarked. I grinned not really caring if I pissed her off. "Yeah. If the right moment presents itself."

She pursed her lips. "Then you will need this." She handed me a small, black box. "I know it's a very modern gesture but mortals seemed to have adopted it." She whispered calmly. I stared at her open mouthed. "Are you giving me your blessing?" Athena sighed. " I see Annabeth's nickname for you fits. Yes, I am I also took the liberty of arranging your with your fathers help. She will wake up as soon as your surprise is complete. In the year that has past I have treated my daughter cruel and let my inner conflicts with Minerva out on her."

She handed me a big, brown envelope. I bowed my head feeling that the conversation was over. "Ohh and Jackson?" I looked up at her. "I can see how much my daughter cares for you. She also has certain desires that for you although I can't imagine why. Still, so far, you have failed to adress them." I felt my cheeks heating up. "I suggest that you do something about that in dew course. Now, although it is uncommon Athena is a very nice name for a child." I would have laughed if Athena's face betrayed any emotion. "Do you know something I don't." She looked at me blankly. "Of course I do. However in this case I am merrily anticipating in enviable. Make her laugh again Percy Jackson. For some reason I feel that you are the only person that can give her back her smile." Athena devolved into mist that quickly dissipated.

I breathed deeply, that went well. I couldn't believe that Athena actually more or less told me to sleep with her treasured daughter and even gave me the ring for a proposal. I opened the small box. On the black velvet cushions lay two, pail platinum rings. One of them had a rose made of millions of tiny sapphires on the top. "Annabeth Jackson sounds better than Annabeth Chase anyway." I muttered to myself and closed my eyes for a second. Then

I looked down at my girlfriend again, marveling at the beauty. Nothing could ever take that away from her. It was her that was beautiful. To me her appearance didn't really matter although I had to admit that I liked how she looked.

Over the next few minutes I also drifted off to sleep. I knew when and where I was going to let her wake up.

* * *

 **Here you go people. You are so awesome. Hope you have a nice day. Please Review.**

 **Winter Wolf over and out.**


End file.
